Love & Truth
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: This is one the make your heart flutter & the eyes water *tear*


**Author Note**: This is a story I whipped up while at work for the past few days and is a short and sweet Grillows plot. If you do not approve of them together then don't bother reading because you will be disappointed.

My story line but I do **not** own the characters, even though I love them to death.

Please R&R & I will return the favour to your work on here. Thanks!

B.

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Truth<strong>

**-/-**

Catherine sat at her desk. Her reading glasses were down the bridge of her nose and her eyes going blurry with exhaustion. She was tired of looking at case reports. She was tired of looking at dead bodies. The lifeless corpses, with glazed over eyes and blue tinged skin. Catherine needed something happy, something peaceful to help get her out of this dark and disturbing funk. Unfortunately, being the Swing Shift Supervisor to the Number One Crime Lab in the country, happiness was hard to come by. In her line of work happy was catching the bad guy and peaceful was going to the morgue and seeing a dead body.

Not exactly what she had in mind.

"Hey."

Catherine raised her head at the sound of a voice at the door. She smiled, wanting to see his face, he was the one bright spot in her evenings. His blue eyes and kind smile always made her heart skip a beat and cheeks redden in lust.

"Hey." Catherine replied with a smile as she removed her reading glasses, tossing them on her desk. She rose from her chair, flipping shut the last of her case files.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." He said, still standing in the doorway, afraid the cross the threshold any further.

"That's what happens when the team is split, I become swing shift supervisor and you have a relationship with a team member."

The last statement stung the both of them with envy and hurt.

"I remember you once telling me to get a life." Grissom stated with a smirk. They stood in her office with the door open. Alone for the moment, but still, not the best place to talk about this.

"Yes but Sara? Lady Heather or Terri Miller for that matter I would have understood completely, but _Sara?" _Catherine replied, shutting her office door and locking it behind her. She could feel Gil's presence behind her, him hovering over her backside as the heat in her cheeks began to rise once more.

"I love her Catherine, just like how you loved Eddie and no one understood why and you were with him for as long as you were."

She spun around, meeting his eyes with surprise, "Oh God Gil-you didn't-."

"Didn't what?" Gil asked perplexed.

"Sara's not-." Catherine stated looking around to make sure their was no one eavesdropping. She hoped he would catch onto what she was implying with her wide eyes and hushed tone, but again Gil was clueless when it came to people.

"Not?" He urged, lost in his colleagues thought pattern.

Catherine sighed as she pushed Gil out of her way, beginning to walk down the hall, she could hear Gil's loafers on the slick floor behind her, trying to match her speed. "Do I have to spell it out for you." Catherine stated as they walked down the hall side by side,. He finally fell into step with her, just like old times.

"Apparently. You know me and my lack of people skills and verbal cues."

"You didn't-." Catherine stopped them, placing her hand on his forearm. She quickly removed it at the feeling of electricity flowing through her. Again she looked around to make sure no one was listening with good ears and a big mouth. "Get her pregnant did you?" She whispered as it was Gil's turn to open his eyes wide.

"Catherine! How could you- no, no I did not get her pregnant." He hissed back irritated that his best friend and oldest colleague believed his relationship with Sara was based upon a mistake.

Catherine smirked and turned to walk away again, "Then you are not like Ed and I."

Gil this time grabbed Catherine's forearm, forcing her to turn back to face him. "I meant _love_ Catherine. I _love_ Sara." He locked eyes with Catherine. He then realized just how forceful that sounded as her eyes filled with pain. "Cath-I-." He stuttered.

Catherine snatched her arm from his hands, a scowl on her lips, "Save it Gil." She snapped and walked off. Gil was struggling to keep up.

"Catherine wait!"

He grabbed a hold of her hand twirling her around and pulling her in close to him. Catherine lost her footing at the forceful jerk and stumbled into his open arms instead of falling face first on the lab floor She looked up into his eyes and smiled sheepishly, trying her best not to blush or loose the feeling in her legs and collapse into his arms. This had to be the most awkward moment for the both of them, never once throughout their fifteen year friendship, had they ever been this close to one another. All they needed was for Hodges to walk by and then they both would be paying a visit to HR, to fire his ass.

"Sorry. I-I." Catherine stuttered as she smoother out her hair and straightening her blouse. Anything to avoid the awkward silence that was growing between them.

Gil cleared his throat, suddenly feeling the temperature in the room rise, "Come into my office. We need to talk." He said and led her down the hall. He did not realize until they were at his office door that he was still holding her hand.

"Gil we don't need to discuss this. I know you love Sara. I'm not deaf, dumb and blind."

Catherine remained in the door way as Gil went and sat behind his desk. He motioned with his hand for Catherine to join him as she sighed in frustration and closed the door behind her, taking her usual seat across from him. This was the spot she used to sit in when she was his right hand man. It had been a long time since she had been in his office, but it hadn't changed. The only thing missing was his pig that he kept on his desk that was in formaldehyde. It was now in her office, on a shelf behind her desk. Nick had coined her name to be Miss Piggy and it stuck as a team inside joke. The walls of Gil's office were still covered with bug cases and the metal-shelving units crowded with unusual and interesting memorabilia. It was a comfortable place, even if it was filled with the strangest items she had ever seen.

"Catherine, I-I think we need to talk about us." Gil stated, noticing that she was looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Us?"

"Yes. What happened to us?"

"Well-since I became supervisor we don't see one another as much." Catherine explained, adverting her eyes knowing that was not what Gil was hinting at.

"You and I both know that is not what I meant." He stated, as if he was reading her mind.

"I-I don't know Grissom. We used to be close. Then you started dating Sara and everything changed between you and me."

"Are you jealous?" He asked and could see the fire in Catherine's eyes. He had struck a nerve with that accusation.

Catherine shot a glare at Grissom, he was sure would have turned him to stone if she were Medusa herself. "Jesus Gil! No!" She hissed in anger standing from her chair and backing away from his desk.

"Well then you tell me why we stopped talking to one another. Why we stopped making eye contact and why our friendship suddenly went to the shit."

"I-I don't know."

"Bullshit. You do know." Gil said raising from his chair as Catherine backed towards the door. " You can tell me anything Catherine and it will stay between us and in this room. You have my word." He explained as he rubbed his temples, all of this was making his head spin with uncertainty.

Catherine sighed knowing she had two options. The first was to turn and bolt from the office and out of the lab, maybe even the city and just never see him again. The second was to be an adult and tell him exactly what is on her mind, what she had been thinking, fantasizing about for years. Those feelings that have been festering and brewing inside her every day, and actions she wished she could do. As tempting as her first option sounded, deep down Catherine knew she was not going to escape this one. Quietly she closed her eyes and leaned against the frame, letting out a deep breath.

"What is on your mind?" Gil said, his voice was louder, when she opened her eyes he was basically on top of her.

"Don't start sounding like my shrink Gil." She snapped.

"Sorry, I don't mean to, but you know in the past we confided in one another. Even though I am not a people person, I was always comfortable talking to you." He expressed now feeling more like the patient instead of the therapist.

"What's on _your_ mind?" Catherine mimicked as she rose her eyebrow and smirked. Grissom looked at her over the brim of his glasses, not enjoying the mockery.

"Don't mock me. I'm being serious, what's changed?"

"Sara."

"Sara has not changed."

"I mean you and her together, this is what's changed. You are different when you are around her, like a whole new person." Catherine replied as she pushed past Gil and resumed her seat. He was suffocating her with his proximity as she could feel emotions stirring inside her.

"That's what love does to people Cath, you know that. What are we in high school?" Gil responded, irritated with how childish Catherine was being.

"I know but what about...us?" She whispered staring down at a frayed thread at the bottom of her blouse.

That confession threw Gil off his game. He had no idea how to respond to that. Him and Catherine had never had a relationship, at least not a romantic one. They'd never taken their friendship to the next level, no matter how badly he wanted to over the years. When he thought he had the perfect moment, someone else was in the way. Someone he would have to conquer in order to get her. It seemed though, that for awhile Catherine had been imagining that they were more than friends, possibly lovers.

That was new.

"W-what do you mean? Nothing has changed between us. We are still friends and I will always love you but-."

"Not like Sara." Catherine interjected, finally meeting eyes with Gil who had joined her in the chair to her left.

"No, no not like Sara." Gil whispered as he placed a hand on hers, feeling her skin twitch.

It felt good to know he still had some feelings for her. She smiled getting lost in his blue eyes and soft skin. Those eyes that she always imagined were filled with emotion as well as science. The skin she dreamed of caressing with her fingers and kissing with her lips. She placed her other hand on top of his, feeling how cold he was with sweat. She didn't care, she never wanted him to let go. Catherine knew months ago she should had told him her true feelings but, instead she was coward. Filling the void with useless men because she could not handle being alone, when really she could not handle being without Gil.

"Gil we have been friends for a long time right? And we can tell each other anything right?" Catherine asked watching as Gil nodded in agreement. "Well there is one thing that I am unable to tell you, something I have been _feeling_ towards you for quite some time."

"Do you mean love Catherine?"

She nodded, knowing her face was beat red with embarrassment.

"How long have you felt this way, about me, about, us?" Grissom urged, he could feel his mouth going dry and his muscles going rigid.

"Since Ed died." Catherine confessed, ashamed of the time that has lapsed between now and then.

Grissom was a little surprised. It had been four years since her ex-husband was murdered. It made no sense to Gil, Catherine had had many flings with numerous men since then. Why did she never say anything? Why did she never act upon her emotions? Was she scared Gil would not have the same emotions? If that was so, she would have be wrong. He had loved Catherine since the day she was hired. She still is as stunning and intelligent as the day she was hired, everything he fell in love with then was still apparent in her fifteen years later. That was when a light bulb went off in Gil's head. He still did love her. He still wants to be with her. Now with what Catherine just confessed, maybe he did make the wrong choice.

"Why did you never tell me Catherine? You had years to tell me how you truly felt, about us."

"I-I'm not really good with this whole emotion thing. I may seem like I speak my mind but when it comes-."

"To love." Gil interrupted.

"Yes, that, I-I have a hard time coping with that emotion. I did with Ed and he abused that with both Lindsey and me. I-I am careful when I say that word to people." Catherine explained, her body beginning to tremble slightly.

"When you say it you want to mean it."

"Yes."

"I see. Is that why you will not say it to me?" Gil asked feeling a little ashamed at where this conversation was leading. Not even with Sara had he gone through this much of a heart to heart since they have been dating for the past eight months.

"No I wont say it to you because," Catherine paused, taking a deep breath. "Because you won't say it back to me. It would break my heart to not hear it from the person I want it from the most."

Grissom could feel the sadness in Catherine's words. It was like her heart was breaking. Just how much did him with Sara pain her? The agony of seeing the one person you want, the person you desire, flirting, happy and in love with another woman. Gil had no idea these feeling existed but, he knew what Catherine meant, he understood heartbreak. The word love had a lot of power and meaning behind it and it is not a word you say to just anyone, it had to be the _right_ one. He had been waiting to hear it from Sara. They had been together for months now and she still has never utter the word. It scared Gil made him second guess putting his career on the line for a woman who possibly does not love him back. Maybe he did choose the wrong person to spend the rest of his life with but, it was not to late to wrong that mistake.

Grissom released his hand from Catherine's and cupped her cheek, her skin so smooth and soft.

Catherine remained motionless, "Griss-." She began to say when her words were interrupted by lips, Grissom's lips.

Catherine knew she should resist. He was with Sara now and not her, this was wrong, immoral and shameful. At the same time, this was something she longed for. A simple kiss from her Prince Charming to awaken the Sleeping Beauty from her comatose, loveless state. She could feel herself getting lost in the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed and hands caressing his face. Gil broke his lips away looked deep into her blue eyes, searching for the regret he was sure to feel for what he had done. It wasn't there.

"Say it." He whispered, kissing her ear. "Say it Catherine." His words send chills down her spine.

"I-I can't." She muttered back, closing her eyes as she could feel his hands run through her blonde curls, his lips hovering over hers.

"Yes you can." He encouraged, nipping her neck, "Say it."

Catherine couldn't resist it any more, "I-I love you Gil."

Grissom smiled and kissed her lips again, letting his linger as she moaned against him, he could feel her heart beat quickening, just like his own. When he broke away again he caressed her cheek smiling as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked entwining his hand in hers. "You can tell me anything."

"We shouldn't be doing this. Sara-." Catherine shook her head trying to escape her seat. "It's not fair to her." She whispered.

Sara and Catherine were always on rocky terms with one another but this, this was beyond cruel to the young Criminalist.

"Sara is old news." Gil replied, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Please, stay." She could hear the pain and want in his voice for her to stay exactly where she was. With him.

It was hard to resist those puppy dog eyes, hard to resist the temptation that was dangling right before her. Catherine sat back down in the chair and smiled at Grissom. She brushed her hand against his face feeling the gruff of his beard against her soft hands. Catherine had longed for this moment but, she was not going to be the other woman.

'"If you want this, truly want this, you need to end things with Sara." Catherine stated, laying out the ground rule. "She will be devastated with this, I know she truly loves you."

"I highly doubt that. We have been dating for months and she has still not told me she loves me. We barely even get intimate with one another." Gil confessed, feeling for once a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. "Do not worry about her. I will handle that, just focus on the present. On us." He replied kissing her once again. .

"We should continue this at my place the babysitter canceled and Linds is home alone." Catherine replied pecking his cheek and standing.

"Lindsey still needs a babysitter?" Gil questioned getting up as well.

"No, she is a babysitter and client canceled. To top it off I have not seen her in three days due to double shifts here at the lab."

"Then you should spend some time with her alone. I need to talk with Sara anyways." He followed Catherine to the office door and placed his hand on the door stopping Catherine from leaving just yet. She turned, raising her eyebrow once more.

"There is just one thing I need and _want_ to say to you before you do go."

"Y-yes?" Catherine stuttered, feeling her heart fluttering and palms sweat.

"I love you Catherine. I always have and I always will." He whispered, cupping her cheek as a stray tear fell from her eye. He brushed it away with his thumb before releasing his grip on the door.

Catherine smiled and slipped out of his office. Finally she has her happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Fin...for this story. It is continued in "Hurt &amp; Comfort" a Sara\Gil POV story.<p> 


End file.
